Episode 4971 (5 December 2014)
Synopsis The Beales are having breakfast and Bobby asks where Peter is. Ian ignores a call from Phil. Jane firmly tells Bobby that his dad will take him to school. Peter’s slept on Masood’s sofa. Jane comes to see him and tries to apologise for Ian’s behaviour. Phil comes to Ian asking for Lucy’s purse and offers to get rid of it. Ian sees Jane exiting Masood’s house as she kisses him on the cheek before getting into her car. Later, Ian sits looking at Lucy’s phone before putting it back in the shopping bag when Jane enters. She informs him that she has found a flat and confronts him about the way he treated Peter. Ian looks to Jane and tells her about Phil’s offer. Ian was thinking of handing them into the police but is worried about Ben. Jane decides to deal with it herself. She goes to Peter and offers him a place to stay. Ian sits at his computer as Jane and Peter enter. Jane says that they need to sort things out before she, Bobby and Peter move out. Peter is the first to speak and apologises. Jane prompts Ian to respond. He hesitates when asked if he would rather it was Peter that had died. Jane is horrified and Peter leaves. Phil arrives looking for Ian, demanding that they hand over Lucy’s things. Jane tells him they’re in the canal and orders him to leave. Phil warns that this information must never get out. Ian blames Jane for tearing the family apart by moving and she looks at him in disbelief. He pleads with her to stay and promises to sort things out with Peter. Later, when alone, Jane pulls out the bag containing Lucy’s things, searches for a loose floorboard and places the bag under it. Sonia’s buying some paracetamol at the Minute Mart when Pam enters and apologises for upsetting her. Sonia assures her that the money will be in the right account by the end of the day. In the café, Tosh tells Tina she wants a night alone with her. At Fat Blasters, Sonia wins the weigh-in, having lost 5 pounds. When there’s some confusion about the calendar money, Carol becomes defensive of Sonia. The women prep for the Christmas party; Sonia is wearing a new figure hugging dress and everyone is looking forward to meeting Martin. Sonia leaves a message on Martin’s phone and tells Tina she’s fine, but is clearly in pain. In the Vic, Pam leads a toast to Sonia. Tina and Tosh turn up; Tosh is clearly annoyed that they are there. Tina finds Sonia upset - she knows Martin won’t come. She determines to tell everyone the truth about the calendar money. As Sonia’s about to confess the truth, she collapses. Everyone panics and Carol worries that she was on a crash diet. The paramedics arrive; Tina realises she will have to say something and confesses Sonia had a gastric band operation. As Sonia is being wheeled into the ambulance, someone shouts after her. A face swims into focus for Sonia - it’s Martin. Aleks is buying a Christmas tree when Roxy and Ronnie approach. He’s decided to cook for Roxy tonight. Ronnie jokingly says he must be up to something. Marta is watching the scene from across the market. Roxy and Ronnie walk away and Aleks shouts out to Roxy that he loves her. Marta is hurt by this and pushes past Roxy. Later, at their house Ronnie and Roxy open the door to find Marta and Ineta on the doorstep. Marta begins insulting Roxy in Latvian. Aleks arrives and is shocked to see his wife and daughter. He tries to cover and tells Roxy that he has split with Marta. Marta is devastated. She slaps Aleks and spits on Roxy as she storms out of the house, leaving Ineta behind. Roxy kicks Aleks out of the house and throws his belongings out of the window. In the café Shirley, Dean and Stacey are talking about Buster; Dean is still angry at Mick. In the Vic, Mick gives Johnny a wad of cash for averaging a first in his exams. As a favour for Stacey, Johnny asks Dean if he wants to come to Whitney’s birthday drinks on Monday. Dean has a suggestion for how Johnny could spend his money and later they walk into the Vic with a moped. Linda and Mick are furious. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes